1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus using multi-dimensionally arrayed transducers and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus transmits ultrasonic waves toward a target region of an object from the surface of the object and detects reflected signals from the target region, i.e., ultrasonic echo signals, to generate an image of the target region, thereby providing information regarding the target region.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus is small and inexpensive, as compared to other imaging apparatuses, and is thus widely used for diagnostic purposes due to non-invasive and nondestructive characteristics.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes an ultrasonic probe to transmit ultrasonic waves to a target region of an object and to receive echo signals reflected from the object in order to acquire an ultrasonic image. The ultrasonic probe includes a transducer that converts an electrical signal into a sound wave and vice versa.